


Be Strong

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Rán hasn't lost a man in battle until now.





	

Rán drops the hilt of her lightsaber as she falls to her knees at Baker’s side, her small hands quick as she unfastens his chestplate, swallowing hard as she sees the hole in his chest.  “It’s alright,” she says softly as he gasps in pain, her fingers brushing his hair back, “It’s alright, let me help.”  The battle was supposed to be over, it was over but they’d missed a single droid, one droid with a lucky shot.  He’d shoved her out of the way and taken the bolt himself, but she could save him, she knew she could, she’s never lost a man, and she refuses to just accept it.

“Can’t- can’t help, commander, don’t- don’t worry about me,” he whispers, but she shushes him softly, shaking her head.  She lays her hand flat on his chest, forcing herself to breathe slowly and center herself.  It’s not going to be enough, she isn’t skilled enough for healing, but she has to _try_.  She can feel him slipping away like so much smoke through her fingertips, no matter how much energy she tries to push through her hands, no matter how hard she tries to tie them together.  She doesn’t even realize it when she rests her head on Baker’s chest - soft, choking sobs shaking her frame as she apologizes over and over - until his hand runs through her short-cropped hair, weak and shaking.  “It’s okay, commander, this is what I was made to do.”  

She shakes her head, barely aware of Aure’s hand at her back as he kneels beside them.  “No, _no_.  This isn’t- this isn’t _right_.”  She pushes herself up, reaching for him again, but it’s too late - the light in his eyes fades away, his hand slipping from hers as she whispers his name.  She bows her head, closing her eyes as she lets herself mourn the trooper.  

“We need to go, commander, there’s a storm coming in, and we need to get to shelter,” Aure’s voice is gentle, and he lifts her to her feet, “Take Ba’yair and find us somewhere to stay for the night, we’ll take care of Baker.”  He crouches so he can look up at her, his eyes full of sympathy.  “It’s alright, sir.  Listen, you gotta be strong, alright?  The men need to see you being strong.  Know it hurts, but you gotta be strong for me.”  He reaches up, brushing away her tears as he gives her a little smile, and she nods, taking a deep breath to center herself.  “That’s my commander.  Go on now.”  He stands up and she wraps her arms around his chest for a long moment before heading off to find a shelter for the night.  


End file.
